Thandraug Shield Wolf
by Fenrir15
Summary: The story of Thane, a Bosmer Elf and his journey through Skyrim. Edited first chapter.


Chapter One: Escape from Solitude

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I take criticism very well just don't be to harsh. Remember to comment!_

He struggled to open his eyes. Finding it a task to do so. His head was beating like a drum. He finally opened his eyes and took a look around the room, or rather the dungeon he was in. It was a small cell about 10 feet wide and 7 feet tall. Slowly he got up from the hay bed he was laying on and walked back and forth in the cell trying to clear his head. He noticed a bucket of water in the corner of the cell and walked over to it. Kneeling down he looked at his reflection. The man felt the long scar accross his face that he had recieved as a child while hunting a cave bear in Valenwood. His name was Thandraug Eledhwen of Woodhearth, and he stood at 5 feet 10 inches which was pretty tall for a Bosmer. Thane had no idea how long he had been in the cell but he had grown a light beard. He dipped his hands in the bucket and washed the cool water over his face relieving his headache a little bit. Suddenly names and images started popping into his head. Solitude, Blue Palace, robbery, jewels.

"By the gods!" Thane jumped up. "I've got to get out of here!"

"Shut your damn mouth you tree hugging elf!" A patrolling guard yelled out.

Boiling with anger Thane yelled out. "Why don't you say that to my face you Thalmor slave!"

"You need to be taught a lesson little elf!" The guard replied walking towards Thanes cell.

_"You fool."_He thought to himself as the guard began unlocking the cell door.

"No please i'm sorry. Please no!" Thane pleaded running to the corner of the room with the bucket of water.

The guard just chuckled as he threw a punch which Thane quickly dodged.

"You Imperials are not as smart as I thought." Thane said as he grabbed the bucket and swung it at the guard hitting him on the side of his head. The guard was stunned as Thane began throwing heavy punches hitting him in the face every time. The Imperial began begging for mercy but Thane kept beating him until the guard was quiet and limp. "You'll live." Thane said stripping the guard of his clothes. A few minutes later He was dressed in the Imperial Uniform and was on his way out of the door when a guard yelled at from the balcony above him.

"Lucien the High King has been murdered we have to catch his killer!"

Thane nodded and ran down a nearby hall way and up a flight of stares trying his best to keep to the shadows. _"The Divines must be looking over my shoulder today."_He thought entering a nearby room. He looked around and noticed a nearby chest and opened it. Looking into it he found all of his gear, an Elven bow given to him by his father before he died, an elven dagger, a few dozen steel arrows, his fur armor and various types of food and some water. "How lucky am I?" Thane asked aloud as he packed all of his things save his bow and arrows in his knapsack. He threw the bag over his shoulder and quickly made his way up some nearby stairs and out of the dungeon. As he was opening the door he heard two men speaking to each other.

"I heard that it was Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak that killed the High King. They say he ripped the King apart with his voice."

The other guard replied laughing. "Ripping a man apart with your voice is impossible you fool, I heard he killed the King with a poisoned blade."

"I could'nt have had a better distraction." Thane thought as I walked right out of the the Castle Dour. It took him a minute to get used to the sunlight but when his eyes adjusted he saw that the courtyard was full of Imperial Soldiers

"Hey you! Stop that man!" A guard said pointing at Thane.

"Damnit!" Thane yelled as he broke into a sprint and ran out of the keep and into the city. "Out of the way!" He screamed as he dodged people walking in the crowded streets. Watch it!" A man yelled as Thane knocked him down. Ignoring him Thane jumped onto a nearby bale of hay and grabbed onto the edge of the building it sat by. He pulled himself up and began running to the other side of the building being careful not to slip of. As he approched the edge of the building he began sprinting even faster until he jumped accross the gap to another building. Barely making it he continued running until he reached the walls of Solitude. He looked at them for a second and felt confident that he could climb up the wall. Taking a few steps back he ran full speed and jumped as high as he could. Thane grabbed the edge of the wall and managed to pull himself up. "Kill him!" A Guard yelled as he aimed his bow at Thane. He just kept running along the wall until he reached the end of it. Looking around all he saw was a large tree about seven feet from the wall. Praying he jumped for it, Timesoomed to slow down for Thane as he threw out his hands and bear hugged the tree as he hit it. "Gah!" He screamed out in pain. He began shimmying down the tree until he reached the ground. He continued running down the rode weaving throught the people coming to and from Solitude.

"What's your hurry!" A guard yelled after Thane as he ran past him.

"Stop him you fool!" The guards chasing him yelled.

Thanes lungs were ready to burst when he saw a stable. He looked back and saw the guards were still chasing him. Thane ran into the stable and jumped onto the nearest horse. "Yah!" He yelled digging into the horses sides with his boots. The horse began galloping down the road at full speed . Thane heard arrows wizzing past his head as he made his escape. One of the guards got lucky and hit Thane in his right shoulder with an arrow.

"Oh by Y'ffre!" Thane screamed as the pain began to set in.

Blood began gushing out of the wound and running down his back. The horses movements were not helping with the pain either, but at least he had gotten away from the guards. Thane was free but that would'nt matter if he bled out and died. He kept the horse going down the road until he found a trail branching of west where he guided the horse. After a few minutes of riding he found a small clearing and decided to dismount from the stolen horse.

"Amin ye a mellon en' i' taure." Thane said in his native tongue to the horse as he pet its main with his good arm. "I need a friend right now and I would like to you to be it. What do you say?" The horse neighed and licked Thanes face. "Fine I shall call you Beleg, that means strong in my language."

A/N: Amin ye a mellon en' I' taure means I am a friend of the forest in elvish. There will be a few other languages spoken in the story but I will always have their meanings in the A/N. Also thank you Y-ko and The Cobbler for your help.


End file.
